The present invention is directed to a package or bag with a snap-closure mechanism. More specifically, it is directed to a bag with a closure arrangement which will remain in its opened position once opened without the application of pressure and when acted upon will snap shut to maintain a tight closure between the product and the environment. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 355,010, 2,093,476, 2,714,911, 2,720,903, 2,822,012, 3,163,193, 3,272,248, 3,366,312, 3,578,236 3,782,601, 3,977,450, 4,027,819, 4,611,715 and 4,679,701. None of these arrangements discloses the features of the present device.